


Old Habits (Die Hard)

by thrakaboom



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Accents, Dom/sub, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrakaboom/pseuds/thrakaboom
Summary: After accidentally getting Remy hurt, Rogue needs a punishment to make her feel less guilty. Remy is happy to help her.
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Rogue
Kudos: 18





	Old Habits (Die Hard)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SithLord13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SithLord13/gifts).



> This is one of my first X-Men fics, and my first kink/spanking fic so please be nice. Also, I did my best with the accents. Thank you to SithLord13 for helping with them.

“Ah really didn’ mean to,” Rogue said, pushing Remy’s shirt up to check on the stitches on his back. She had pushed him out the window earlier in a playful argument, having forgotten she wasn’t wearing her power dampening collar when she gave him what was meant to be a gentle shove. Now he had four stitches from the broken glass.

“Now Remy know you ain’t done it on purpose,” He said soothingly, wincing a little when she touched a tender spot. 

“Still, Ah feel so guilty. Ah don’ want to hurt you, nah anymore, you know tha’,” She bit her lower lip, sitting next to him on the bed.

“You need ‘elp nah feelin so guilty, chere?” Remy asked. She nodded, letting out a breath of air. He thought for a second. “You go get da paddle- da one wit all dem holes. Den Remy hit da guilty outta you, dat sound good ma petite?”

Rogue practically hopped up off the bed to go to the closet where they kept their toys. While most of the time, she was the one using their spanking implements on him they were both switches and both had been on the receiving end. They kept a well organized closet and Rogue knew right where they kept the heavy redwood paddle. This one was nice, hard, and stingy thanks to the holes drilled intermittently into it. Rogue was well aware of how much it hurt, both from being on the giving and receiving end. It would be perfect for relieving her of the guilt.

She and Remy had had a rough start to their relationship, with her often physically harming him when she was upset. They had thankfully gotten a lot better, and had a lot of couples’ therapy. She hated anything that reminded her of how they had treated each other in the past, even if it was accidental. It made the guilt well up until it was a lump in her throat that sunk down to the base of her stomach and stayed there, no matter how much Remy said everything was okay. A nice physical punishment was the only way to relieve the feeling.

“How you want me, sugah?” She asked, gripping the paddle in her hands.

“You down ‘ere ovah my lap, once you get all dem clothes off.” Remy was still in his pants and boots, but just had an undershirt on top, stripped of his coat and shirt.

Rogue placed the paddle in his lap as she stripped, too disappointed in herself to even give Remy the teasing show she normally did whenever she undressed for him. Still, it was nice to watch her pale breasts fall out of her bra and her landing strip be revealed from under her panties. She left the clothes in a heap on the ground. 

She bent herself over his lap, making sure to angle her hips up, balancing on her toes. Her hair fell into her face, and she folded her arms under herself, leaning into the other side of the bed.

“You lookin real white here, darlin,” Remy said, giving a gentle rub to her ass just to give it goose pimples. “Ain’t gonna stop ‘til you as red as my eyes. Dat’s what you need, ain’t it, chere?”

“Yes,” Rogue nodded, near flinching at his gentle touch.

“Yes wha?”

“Yes sur.”

“Dat’s mah girl.”

While Remy may not have super strength stolen from Carol Danvers, he was wiry and strong from years of thieving and fighting gang wars on the streets of New Orleans. That wasn’t even counting his time as an X-Man. When he hit, he hit like he meant it. The paddle whistled through the air, the sound being the only warning before the paddle made contact. Rogue’s ass jiggled just a little from the force. 

She let out a yelp, and Remy clicked his tongue. “Remy know you can take way more den dat chere.”

“Ah was jus’ surprised was all,” Rogue defended herself, almost raising her hackles before reminding herself why she was getting punished. Her guilt made her face drop back into the mattress. She made sure to keep her rear end up, toes nice and pointed. “Ah’m sorry sur.”

Remy let a few more fast ones fall, right on the same spot until Rogue’s cheek was a more suitable pink, the imprint of the holes of the paddle stark white in comparison. “Dat’s bettah already.” He slowed down a little, alternating between cheeks now, making sure to hold the paddle against her skin to really drive the sting home and get it deep in the muscles.

Rogue bit at her arm so not to let out any sound. This was a different kind of hurt than tussling with super villains and big bads because she just had to lay there and take it. She had  _ earned _ it. It wasn’t so much the pain that hurt as much as knowing she deserved it. 

She flinched a little at every hit, especially the ones that caught her sit spots, but she made sure not to let out any more sounds other than the muffled little sounds that escaped without her noticing.

“We ain stoppin ‘til you cry, chere, even wit you gettin red as cherry pie.” Remy promised, knowing his lady well enough that she wouldn’t feel resolved of her guilt until she had sobbed it out. The thing about Rogue, was that it took a good long while to get her to that point. Remy was a patient man though, at least when it came to a good spanking. 

He was relentless, and every time Rogue thought she would be able to predict where his next hit would fall, he would surprise her- often with one right over her hole. What made her flinch the most was whenever Remy would pause to rub at her sore ass. It wasn’t just the burning sensation that made her flinch, but the tenderness.

He was giving her butt a nice little rub when he let out a low coo. “Yaw my good girl, takin’ dis so well.”

At the kindness, the pride, the forgiveness in his voice Rogue’s head fell against the mattress and she let out a hiccuping sob, wiping at her tears with her fist. “Oh Remy!”

Remy leaned down to give her a kiss at the base of her neck before pulling her up into his lap. She was still wiping away her tears, eyes barely red and glassy, but it counted and that was all that mattered. After all, this was for Rogue to feel forgiven as much as it was for Remy.

“Here’s my favorite par’ of punishin’ you,” Remy said, laying her down on her back and shifting to get his face between her legs, giving a gentle kiss on her thigh to hint at what was to come. “Rewardin’ my girl for takin’ it so good.”

“Thank you, sur!” Rouge breathed out as Remy’s gave her a little nip and a wink. 

As much as she needed the punishment, the resolution for the guilt, the reward for taking it was her favorite part too. 


End file.
